A Strange Place
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Hogwarts is a strange place, no doubt about it. What happens when Percy meets a girl on his nightly patrol as Head Boy? What is she hiding? Does she even exist at all? Random Percy/OC ONESHOT!


**AN: I got this random idea and had to post, so no killing me, Maya, should you decide to read it. Just a little Percy/OC oneshot for you, sort of. You'll see.**

I am walking down the halls in the dungeons, my mind wandering. Hogwarts is a strange place. Thunderstorms make me feel someone is watching me, as it is storming now. I am proud of my recent accomplishments; becoming Head Boy, having best grades in my year, and probably passing all my NEWT's as well. Next stop is the Ministry. If I do well working for the minister, maybe one day I could be him. I would be Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

A flash of rainbow catches my eye. Rainbow? Surely I am seeing things, or it is a student out of bed, planning some sort of multi-colored prank for the rest of the school to endure. I hurry over to where the flash of rainbow had come from and am not surprised to see a student. She is wearing a Gryffindor colored tie, nightclothes, and a huge snake necklace around her neck. Her hair is brown, but has bright colored streaks in it of all colors, hence the rainbow I had seen earlier. Her eyes were, dare I say, purple, and she looked at me with an amused expression.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I ask her. I feel it's always good to ask before taking points; that way they feel I am being fair.

Still, she doesn't answer. She just smiles. "Come on, Percy," she says. "Take a risk. Come with me."

"No. You need to go to bed, and I'm taking points from Gryffindor. Fifteen, to be exact. Who are you, anyway?" I ask, realizing I have never seen the girl in my life.

"My name is Ramona Weathers," she says, the smile never leaving her face.

"Well, Miss Ramona, how come I've never seen you before?"

"I'm very quiet. I don't talk to anyone. Plus I'm a year below you."

"But surely I would have noticed you. You have rainbow hair, for crying out loud!" I shake my head. This girl is maddening me. "Whatever. Point is, you need to get back to the common room, and don't expect me to give you those points back."

"Come on, Percy. Take a risk," she repeats. "Come with me. I know a place we can go." She steps forward and lightly kisses my cheek. Part of me wants to go with her, I'll admit, but part of me is saying something about this situation isn't right.

"No. Go to the common room, now!" I say forcefully, but she grabs my hand and pulls me with her.

"Why do they let the Head Boy and Girl and Prefects out at night if they don't let us ordinaries out?" she asks in a wondering tone. "Do they trust the Prefects and Heads too much, or us not enough?" It comes to my mind that her questions are rhetorical, so I don't answer. I just let her drag me wherever she is taking me. Finally, we stop at a wall. "Stay here," she says, and begins pacing in front of the wall. Once she has passed it three times, a door appears in front of me. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement, Percy," she says, and opens the door revealing a small room with a sofa in the middle.

Thunder strikes, and I jump, completely caught in the moment, and her intense gaze. She smiles amused at me. She didn't jump, I notice.

"How long do you think this storm will last?" she asks me as a way to make idle conversation while she flits about the room, doing who-knows-what.

"Not too long," I reply. "It's only supposed to be storming for another half hour, and then we get to see the full moon."

She smiles, yet sadly this time. "Unfortunately, I'll have to leave you before the moon appears from behind the clouds overshadowing it. You see, I did not come here to gaze at the moon. I came here tonight for one purpose and one purpose only."

"And what could that be, Oh Mysterious and Philosophical One?" I ask.

"To get that stick out of your arse," she replies jokingly. "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it," she recites quietly, and I'm not exactly sure what she means by it.

She pulls me on the couch with her and her lips connect with mine. We snog for a while before it becomes more intense and I forget what I am supposed to be doing at the moment. I forget all except her, which is strange, considering I don't know her. But I forget that too.

The loudest crash of thunder yet comes, and she pulls away as the lightning starts, much quicker and brighter than before. "I have to go," she says quietly. She gives me one more kiss before running out of the room, dropping something on the way out. The storm dies immediately. I go to see what she dropped, and notice it is the snake off her necklace. I try to follow her, but once I too am out the door, I cannot see nor hear any sign of her. It was almost as if she disapparated, but I knew that was impossible.

Head still buzzing, I pocket her necklace and begin walking away, ignoring everything and everyone that may or may not be going on. As I enter the portrait hole, I see Fred and George sitting in a corner of the room, whispering animatedly to one another and poring over a piece of parchment. When they see me, they hide the parchment and look innocent.

"Hey Perce," Fred says. "Up a bit late, are we? It's one AM."

I don't answer. I just smile, amused, and walk up to my dormitory, crawl in my bed, and sleep, dreaming of the girl.

o.O.o

"Why," McGonagall asks me when she spots me at breakfast the next morning, "did you take fifteen points away from Gryffindor House last night? Was a student out of bed? Because if so, you need to tell me, so that I may give them detention as well."

"Yes ma'am," I reply. "It was Ramona Weathers, ma'am."

"I'm sorry, who?" she asks.

"Ramona Weathers," I repeat. "Brown hair, rainbow streaks, purple eyes, sixth year."

"No student is allowed rainbow hair. No student is allowed any color hair except for natural colors. It's part of our dress code. And purple eyes-are you sure the storm didn't get to you? Or maybe the late hour at which you were awake?"

"No, Professor, I swear! I saw her! She-" But I cut myself off. No way was I telling her what actually happened between me and Ramona. "You're probably right," I say as I think about it. "I was probably just overtired." And as I say it, I believe it. There's no way there was a girl like that. There's no way she showed me a secret room. And there's definitely no way we spent a half hour snogging last night. I put my hands in my pockets as McGonagall walks away and feel something strange. I pull it out. It is the snake necklace that had fallen off her neck last night as she rushed out.

Hogwarts is a strange place indeed.


End file.
